


According to Plan [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: The Subterfuge Universe [Podfic] [2]
Category: Smallville, Static Shock
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Supervillain, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the world's number one supervillain in his office doesn't exactly make Robert Hawkins's day. And that's before they both get kidnapped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [According to Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81418) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



Length: 2:36:27  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/according%20to.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
